


Can You Play Me A Melody ?

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musical References, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: A Coffee shop AU in which,Harry and Merlin are still Kingsman and Harry drags a reluctant Merlin to an open mic night which his new friend Eggsy just happens to be hosting





	Can You Play Me A Melody ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch Mamma Mia! and Sing in the same day….

_“No Harry, I won’t spend my first night off in a month at a stupid open mic night.”_ Merlin replied with a groan.

 _“Yes Merlin, why else would you have bought me a guitar if you didn’t want me to show it off?_ “

As they walked through the door the sound of a piano greeted their ears. Harry had to literally drag Merlin into a booth as the man just stood there gaping at the man on stage.

_“ It’s nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in, and they sit at the bar and put bread my jar and say man, what you doing here?”_

Harry had to stifle a laugh when he saw how enraptured Merlin was with the young man’s rendition. 

Harry knew he was a sucker for Billy Joel and if Merlin was a betting man he had a feeling that tonight had been a setup.Harry had that all too knowing smile,twinkling in his eyes.

Fucking hell.Why in the world did he ever let Harry Hart become his best friend? Although if he was truly honest with himself at the moment, he couldn’t care about anything other than the beautiful sounds that came from the stage.

As the music finished the boy began to speak and Merlin found himself hanging on every word which passed through those luscious pink lips.

_“Thanks everyone for coming out tonight.I’m your host and favorite local barista Eggsy. I have the set list posted behind the bar so if you’re unsure of your number check there. So without further ado, please welcome Keith to the stage.”_

A young man began to spout some of what he called “poetry” Merlin thought it sounded more like a cat in heat. He quickly lost interest in the stage when the young man left and began to mill about the room, stopping to greet people along the way.

If anyone was looking, they would think that he was raptly watching the stage. Harry however knew he was really just watching Eggsy. 

Well, Harry thought, at least everything was still going according to his plan.

 _“Eggsy!”_ Harry called out as soon as the lad was within earshot. _“ I want you to meet my friend Merlin.”_

Merlin’s eyes went wide in horror for a split second as he kicked Harry under the table so hard he knew he would leave a rather nasty bruise.

Harry just looked him straight in the eyes and quickly said _“ Worth it.”_ Before the young man reached the table.

 _“I’m so glad you could make it.”_ The young man said,sliding in next to Harry.

Harry looked smug, it was not a look Merlin ever liked on him. Mostly because it usually meant he had some half cocked plan going on.

 _“Never would have thought to do this if it hadn’t been for him.”_ Eggsy said _“ My name’s Eggsy, Merlin was it?_

Merlin was quickly drawn from his thoughts when he realised that the man was talking to him.

 _“Yes, indeed.”_ Merlin said raising his glass towards the lad, “ and if you don’t mind me asking just how is that Harry here is to blame for this evening?”

_“Came round one night when we was dead and heard me playing some , asked if he could join in and suggested a showcase of sorts. Listen don’t go anywhere I’ll be back after a bit yeah?” and with that he headed back towards the stage._

_“ That was Keith everyone! Alright now while the next act is getting set up I’ll play a little something for you all.”_

As Eggsy began a beautiful rendition of an old jazz standard Harry tried to look innocent.

While Merlin simply tried to think of how many different ways he could kill him for this.But when Eggsy started to sing again all the other thoughts left his brain.

  
**Shit.**

He couldn’t let Harry know how right he was. He was already an insufferable twat as it was.


End file.
